Beautiful
by Karla-20
Summary: UA. Eres hermosa, no importa lo que digan, las palabras no te pueden derribar. A donde sea que vallamos, el sol siempre brillará.


Holaaaaaaaaa. Hace tiempo que no publicaba un one-shot de los verdes, asi que squi esta! :3

JaJeJiJoJu, con una canción que enserio, me llega al corazón :') Beautiful - Christina Aguilera, adoro la canción, si siento que es una con la que todos nos debemos identificar! Bueno, sin mas la historia! Pueden escuchar la canción para leer, si quieren.

La canción Beautiful no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

_**Beautiful**_

Estaba lloviendo en las calles de Tokio, todas las personas corrían pare refugiarse de la lluvia, todas excepto Kaoru Matsubara.

Kaoru: no llevaba paraguas, todo su cabello estaba mojado y su ropa empapada, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans – Hmp – musitó, al parecer iba algo triste, su mirada estaba perdida y distraída (Cada día es maravilloso, pero… de la nada me es difícil respirar) pensó, una pequeña lagrima calló de su rostro combinándose con las gotas de lluvia – ¿Por qué me siento insegura? – se preguntó a si misma limpiándose la lagrima. Llegó al parque, decidió sentarse e una de las bancas que habían. Suspiró – De todo el dolor… Me siento avergonzada – susurró mientras recordaba lo que le había pasado esa tarde.

~Flashback~

Era la última hora de clases, todos estaban esperando ansiosos la salida, Kaoru estaba sentada en su lugar, pensando en sus cosas.

Himeko: llegó hasta el lugar de la oji verde y le dijo – Hola Kaoru – se formo una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

Kaoru: frunció el ceño – ¿Qué quieres Himeko? – pregunto disgustada.

Himeko: Venía a preguntarte con quien vas a ir al baile de primavera… Oh, es cierto, ¡No tienes con quien ir! – dijo en son de burla, todos los demás voltearon a ver lo que decía ella.

Kaoru: trono los dientes – No me importa, de todos modos no iba a ir – dijo tratando de ignorarla.

Himeko: ¿Es eso? O… ¿Qué nadie te ha invitado? – la miró con superioridad, mientras la azabache bajaba la mirada, al ver esto rio – ¿Sabes por qué? – sonrió macabramente – Porque eres HO-RREN-DA – dijo deletreando las sílabas.

Kaoru: enfureció, se levanto de su asiento con el puño levantado, listo para llegar hasta la nariz Himeko.

Himeko: la vio – ¿Qué vas a hacer, me golpearas? – dijo con burla – Con eso solo demostraras lo machorra y fea que eres – rio con superioridad, todos le siguieron.

Kaoru: estaba a punto de volarle la cara de enojo, su fleco cubrió sus ojos – Mira, vuelves a abrir tu boca de cacatúa y yo te vuelo los dientes – dijo con el puño en frente de la cara de la chica con vestido esponjoso.

Himeko: ¡Yo puedo hablar todo lo que quiera! – dijo gritándole – ¡Y si digo que eres horrible, es porque lo eres!

Kaoru: se tiró encima de ella, empezó a tirarle cachetadas y para luego acabar con un puñetazo, pero su mano fue detenida – ¡Déjame matarla! – dijo volteando hacia el que la había detenido.

Butch: ¡Basta Kaoru, deja de golpearla! – dijo con el ceño fruncido, quitándola de Himeko.

Kaoru: ¡Esa estúpida empezó! – dijo viendo a una Himeko adolorida y ensangrentada en el suelo.

Butch: el enojo lo controló un poco - ¡Pues no era para que casi la mates! – le gritó, esto hizo que la oji verde se sorprendiera un poco – ¡Además, al parecer ella tenía razón, eres machorra! – se calló, grave error llamarla así.

Kaoru: abrió los ojos, algo en ella se destruyó, de pronto en el salón se escuchó una cachetada, se escucho la campana, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de ahí.

Butch: recibió el golpe, reacciono tarde – ¡Maldición! – cogió sus cosas, pretendía encontrar a Kaoru para pedirle disculpas, pero al salir al pasillo, no la encontró.

~Fin del flashback~

Kaoru: cayeron algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas, se levantó le la banca y se dirigió a la fuente del parque, acercó un poco su cara y vio su reflejo, sonrió limpiándose las lagrimas – Soy hermosa, no importa lo que digan, sus palabras no me acabaran – se levantó, se sentó en al borde de la fuente y metió su mano en la fuente.

Al otro lado del parque, un chico azabache se encontraba corriendo al parecer estaba buscando a alguien.

Butch: estaba agitado, empapado, había recorrido todo el trayecto desde la escuela, preguntando por todos lados si habían visto a Kaoru – ¿Dónde te metiste? – dijo viendo a todos lados, de pronto divisó una figura cerca de la fuente del parque, fue corriendo hasta allá – ¡Kaoru! – gritó, llamando la atención de la chica.

Kaoru: dejo de jugar con el agua y volteó a ver quien la llamaba, al ver a esa persona frunció en ceño – ¿Qué quieres? ¡No te vasto con humillarme, ahora quieres arruinarme toda mi existencia! – dijo enojada viéndolo con resentimiento - ¡Vete de aquí! – le gritó.

Butch: se paró en frente de ella – ¡No! – gritó – Perdóname… – dijo agachándose.

Kaoru: no podía creer lo que veía – ¿Qué…? – fue lo único que puedo decir.

Butch: ¡Que me perdones! ¿Si? Disculpa, fue un imbécil al decirte eso… – se sonrojo un poco – Eres hermosa, no importa lo que digan ¿Si? Que sus palabras no te derriben – tomo su mano – Eres hermosa en todos los sentidos, cuando te enojas, cuando sonríes, cuando estas triste, cuando te alegras, ¡Eres hermosa!

Kaoru: un lindo rubor se presentó en sus mejillas – Pero… creí que…

Butch: ¡No! – se levantó – Las palabras no te pueden derribar, eres hermosa – dijo, para luego darle un hermoso abrazo, el cual ella recibió.

De pronto la lluvia cesó, apareció el sol y un hermoso arcoíris se formo en el cielo.

Kaoru: dejo de abrazar a Butch, soltó una pequeña lágrima.

Butch: ¿Qué paso, hice algo mal? – dijo preocupado.

Kaoru: No… ¡Gracias! – dijo, para luego besarlo, lo cual tomo desapercibido al chico.

Butch: primero se sorprendió, pero luego siguió besándola, un tierno beso, el cual tuvo que terminar por la falta de aire. Tomó el rostro de ella – A donde sea que vallamos el sol siempre brillará – dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Kaoru: Y mañana puede ser que despertemos del otro lado – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Butch: Entonces, para hacer esto oficial… Kaoru Matsubara, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo tomando su mano y arrodillándose nuevamente.

Kaoru: le siguió el juego – ¡Si! Si Butch Him, quiero ser tu novia – dijo tirándose encima de el para abrazarlo.

Butch: tirado en el piso abrazando a Kaoru – ¿Entonces vamos al baile juntos? – le preguntó.

Kaoru: rio al escuchar esa pregunta – Como quieras, pero ni loca usare vestido – dijo negándose.

Butch: rio al escuchar la respuesta de su ahora novia – No importa, eres hermosa de todas formas – dijo dándole un lindo beso en los labios, lo que hizo que Kaoru se sonrojara.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
